Wedding Crushers
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: The fight for Cocoon is over, meaning Serah and Snow can finally have the wedding the intended. Sazh invites some family from Midgar for the wedding, and in turn that family brings a few friends. Cloud X Lightning
1. Simple Meeting

**I Do Not Own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy XIII  
**

**Lightning.**

After having saved my sister, Serah, from the clutches of the fal'cie I found myself at a wedding. Her wedding. I was happy and all to have my sister back, and not have her encased in crystal any longer, but during our journey to complete our Focus and save her I had fallen for the one person who loved her more than me. Snow.

Yes I had fallen for the most arrogant, obsessive person we knew. But hey, he wormed a piece of himself into all of us. We never actually split, though. Vanille stayed with us and made Hope, who looked up to me like he would a mother since his had perished, come with us too and bring his father. Sazh and his son, Dajh, decided to stay, seeing as Sazh couldn't bare to part with Vanille, who had captured his heart. Creepy yes, but it was true. Hopefully Sazh hadn't done anything too inappropriate to her, Fang would have killed him if he did anyways. Speaking of Fang, she ended up staying with us only for a little while, promising to be back for the wedding.

The wedding was held too soon for my liking, almost a year later. That may seem like a long time away but it was short for me. We were told to invite our most trusted friends, any family we still had. All the people I trusted were here, and one was killing me from the inside without even knowing it.

The only person who invited someone was Sazh. He ended up inviting his brother, Barrett, who in turn invited a few of his friends. It ended up a lot more people then we thought would come, came. They were Barrett, Cloud Strife, Cid, Yuffie, and Barrett's adopted daughter, Marlene. Not a lot of people, but more than we were expecting since we hadn't really made friends during out Cocoon episode.

I accompanied Sazh to the train station along with Vanille, who was now, regrettably, Sazh's girlfriend, to make sure nothing happened to him or so he didn't do anything to her. He may always have a fire arm on his person, but that wasn't enough to stop much. Maybe a few grown men, since his gun had taken plenty of damage to it from attacks during our adventures and he wouldn't get a new one or upgrade it either.

We walked up to the train station just as the small black train arrived. Sazh waved as I just stood there with my arms crossed, no emotion showing on my face. Everyone stepped off the train, and the only female I saw was the little girl, and another with short black hair who was called Yuffie. The next person who walked out of the train car next made the air I was breathing in stop abruptly.

I was sure that was the Strife.

* * *

**Cloud.**

Barrett got a phone call from his brother who lived a hell of a long time away. His brother who lived in Gran Pulse. His name was Sazh, I believe. Sazh asked Barrett to come to a wedding for a couple he was close to and had said that Barrett could bring anyone he wanted, just not to bring too many people. I was one of the people who had been asked to come.

Most of my friends were going so I decided to go, thinking if I didn't I would end up lonely. Yes most of my friends were going. Tifa and Vincent had ended up getting killed a few months back, but even with the death of our closest comrades everything was back to normal, even though Yuffie was and still is devastated that the love of her life is now gone.

We left town early in the morning but didn't get to Gran Pulse for a few days. Yuffie decided she was going to pass by the time by sleeping. She heard there was a girl there about her age so she was trying to sleep as much as she could, so she could stay up as long as she wanted with her.

The ride took forever, having to stay seated for so long while we rode to Gran Pulse. When we were finally able to stand up, I was grateful. I stretched upwards, putting my arms above my head, looking an awful lot like Yuffie when she stretched as well. I moved the Buster Sword around to the holster on my back to make it more comfortable.

I waited till everyone was off to walk out. I looked and saw Barrett hug the black man with an afro and a Chocobo chic in his hair, while Marlene was talking to a little boy. Yuffie was with a girl that looked about her age, who was holding the afro dude's hand and had orange-pink hair in two pigtails. I looked to the person next to the little orange-pink haired girl and saw a tall slim figure, that had a slim neck leading to a face that held no emotion. Quite unfitting for a girl who had strawberry colored hair.

* * *

**Lightning.**

The blonde haired boy walked over to me and held out his hand. I held out mine and shook it, feeling rough calloused hands.

"I'm Cloud and you are?" he held my hand longer than he should. Realizing his mistake he took it from mine.

"Lightning Farron." I looked at him with a cold gaze, looking at the features of his face. High cheekbones, perfect nose and beautiful baby blue eyes that you could lose yourself in.

"It's nice to meet you." It wasn't Cloud speaking but the little girl standing in front of Dajh.

I got down on my knees and patted her head. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I'm Marlene. That's Yuffie," she pointed to the black short-haired girl, "that's Uncle Cid," she then pointed to the taller man with blonde hair, "and that's my Daddy, Barrett," she finished by pointing to the tall black man that was talking to Sazh.

"Thank you for introducing us, Marlene," the little girl smiled up at Cid. "And you are, beautiful?" He grabbed my hand and held it in his.

I stand up in front of him. "Lightning Farron. I suggest you take you hand away from mine before I snap it."

"I like feisty women," he said with a smirk.

"Hey Cid," He looked up at Sazh, "She really will break your hand." He showed Cid the long cut, now a scar, on his right arm. "She did that, dude."

Cid dropped my hand immediately and slowly walked away, holding his hands up in defense. "She's more your type, Spiky." Spiky probably meaning Cloud. He let out a small laugh and whispered under his breath, "I like skinny undead gunslingers more anyways."

Cloud made a 'huff' noise and walked away, following Sazh home.

**.X*~*X.**

We got home seemingly quick, since everyone was talking. Cloud and I were the only silent ones, but answered the questions we were asked. I walked in the very back, watching out for anyone who might still blame us for the incident back at our original home. Cloud walked in front of us all, holding Marlene's hand, seeming to be attached to the little girl.

I smiled slightly, showing something that startled almost everyone. Vanille was the only one who had seen me smile before, besides Serah.

"What's with the smile all of a sudden?" Sazh looked at me like I had grown three heads, but I guess the smile was just too abnormal to them. I quickly wiped it off my face and walked ahead of everyone. I saw Cloud smirk out of the corner of my eye when I walked by him, and I glared back in return.

"Light!" I looked up, to see a smiling, now sixteen-year old boy with silver hair and emerald green eyes. When he reached me, I felt warm arms surround my waist, almost under my arms, and a light weight on my chest. I breathed out an airy laugh.

"Hello to you too, Hope." I leaned down and kissed his forehead in a motherly way. I saw Snow and Serah walk out, hand-in-hand and something in my stomach twitched into a knot. I ignored it and walked back inside, holding Hope's hand, smiling painfully as I passed Serah.

"Light. . . Do you still like Snow?" Hope looked up at me, eyes wondering.

"Yea. . . But not as much, and the feeling is going away. Though enough about that, we need to go find what we're going to wear to the wedding."

"Well, Serah took me out to get some clothes, we just have to get a dress for you would rather wear a tux like us guys."

"It wouldn't really matter to me. I do wear a skirt. . . but I wear shorts underneath. Does that count?" I looked at Hope, looking at him hopefully.

"No that doesn't count. Have you ever had to wear a dress before?"

"Once, for a special Guardian Corps party. It was long, and we wore flats with a cape like jacket so we could attach the shoulder protector and show our rank."

"I think you would look nice in a dress."

I jumped slightly from the deep voice behind my head slightly. I saw blonde gravity-defying hair and baby-blue eyes.

"Sorry, did I scare you?" His eyes filled with slight concern, thinking he scared me.

"No. I just didn't expect that. Oh right. Hope this is Mr. Strife. He came with Barret for the wedding. This is Hope."

Hope held his hand out to shake Cloud's. "Nice to meet you."

"Just call me Cloud." Cloud shook his hand and nodded his 'Nice to meet you'.

Walking over to the fridge I grabbed three glasses and filling two with water, I pour tea in the third. "Which do you want? I can always get something else." He takes one of the waters from my hand, so I hand the tea filled glass to Hope.

"You the boy's mother?" I heard Cloud ask, making me uncharacteristically spit water out of my mouth in shock.

"What? Do I look that old? He's sixteen and I'm only twenty-two!" I grabbed a towel and wiped my mouth, still a bit in shock. 'He just called me old!'

"Don't take it in a bad way. I didn't mean you looked old or anything. I just thought maybe you adopted him. You act like a mother so that's why I asked."

"Oh. . . Sorry about that, but no. I'm just really close to him. His father lives down the street even though Hope lives with us. Serah, can you come here!"

Serah walked in Snow-less, still looking as happy as ever. "Yea, sis?"

"I have to get ready and leave soon. I won't be back till very late. Can we go shopping tomorrow?"

"Yea sure, of course." She smiled that sweetly sick smile at me and I returned it, in displeasure. I loved her, I did, but sometimes it was hard seeing her as happy as she was. Especially while I was, not exactly miserable but unhappy.

A blush spread across Cloud's face and Serah looked happy that I smiled. Of course she knew I liked Snow, but couldn't do anything about it since she also loved him, and he loved her back. She was happy to see me smile again, at least somewhat.

"And save me some dinner too." I waved at her as I walked back into the room I shared with Hope.

Putting on my Guardian Corps uniform, since I wasn't wearing it early, I pulled a brush through my hair while trying to pull the skirt up over my shorts. Finally pulling it up, I started to brush my teeth, making sure my breath didn't smell. I pulled the red half-cape on, I adjusted my shoulder guard and walked out of my room.

"Claire. . . " I turned around to look at my sister.

"What's wrong Serah?" I questioned her.

"Why do you still work for the Guardian Corps, when they tried to kill you?" She emphasized the word kill to make it stand out more.

"I know they tried to kill me, but I'm one of their best and they need me with everything going on at the moment."

"Yea. . . I know, but you almost died because of them, and they STILL don't trust you!"

"Serah," I looked at her hard. "I know all this, but being in the military, the Guardian Corps, is what I do best. I can't do anything else but that really."

"Why don't you just work with me? Tending to the flower shop would be really simple." She was eager to get me out of there.

"Serah. . . I'm not girly, or feminine at all. I'm a killing machine. Do you know how many I've killed? I can't change the past, and my future is set. I'll be in the Guardian Corps till I die, plus it's another way to make sure you're safe, and to watch over everyone."

"Claire. . . Please."

"No. And that's final, Serah." I looked at her harshly and walked out, leaving my little sister behind and upset.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the redone version of _Wedding Crushers_. I think I'll leave up the original and post this separately just in case you guys want to continue reading the other one. Plus I have information on the other _Wedding Crushers_ that I don't want to cram into this. I want this one to be nice and clean. I hope you don't mind? I'll just add this as other chapters? If you don't like that then let me know and I'll fix it to please you guys.  
**

**I went back and fixed up mistakes, added some stuff here and there, but other than that it's not too much of a change. I tried to make it easier to read, too.**

**I do want to state something about the one line Cid said about favoring "undead gunslingers." Yes, I am very much a Cid X Vincent fan, though I am also a Vincent X Yuffie fan. I hope you guys don't mind that little comment in there, and if it bothers you far too much, I'll take it out. I just think it's cute and brings about Cid's more, dare I say, care free attitude? **

**I actually haven't officially played the original VII yet.**

**So here's the updated chapter of WC.**

**Review on here and continue to review on the original if you would please do! I would greatly like that.  
**


	2. Stupid Kid

**Cloud.**

It was early in the morning when I heard a shower start. I glanced at the clock to get the exact time and well to my astonishment it wasn't as early as I thought it was. The sun didn't couldn't come through the blinds so I guess that's why I thought it was so early, and because I always wake up early. What's wrong with me? This isn't SOLDIER behavior.

I pulled my black pants on and walked out into the kitchen, scratching my head as I walked, and yawned.

"Morning, Spiky!" Cid yelled at me.

"Shut it, mechanic boy," I taunted him back. He growled and started eating his breakfast again.

Everyone was here, except the strawberry-blond I had met yesterday. She either must still be in bed or still at work, I thought.

Serah was cooking, Snow was behind her, his arms around her waist and whispering sweet nothings into her ear, Hope wasn't there either, and Sazh must've obviously been with Barrett outside. Such a big family for such a small house. It made me wonder how they all could live here.

"Serah. . ." Hope called softly, yawning as he walked in the kitchen in an over sized shirt. "Where's Light? I thought she would have been back by now. . ."

"She might be out somewhere on a mission Hope. Remember last time? She was gone for a month and we didn't even know where. She should be back home soon." The other, a little younger strawberry-blond said to the silver haired boy. I noticed the small boy glare at the tall blond though.

SLAM

We all looked at the door, only to see a disheveled Lightning. She was covered in dirt, hair as mussed, and she looked pissed.

"Cl-Light! What happened to you?" Serah yelled at her, trying to cover up her small slip of the lip.

"I was on patrol, and some people, around Sazh's age, started a fight with me. . . It was hard trying not to kill them. They may be in the hospital though," she replied.

"Light. . . Go take a shower and take a quick nap. You need your rest before we go shopping, 'kay?" The young girl said sweetly. Way too sweetly. It made my stomach ache just thinking about it. She seemed too clingy, but so did the little boy. Reminded me of a younger Tifa.

"Come on Hope, you can go back to bed with me. I bet you were up all night again, weren't you?" Hope and Light walked out, talking softly.

I stared at the spot those two were just standing in, wondering how that boy had gotten so close to her, got through her wall. It just didn't make sense to me. In a way it was sort of bothersome.

"They seem as close as ever." A rough voice with a deep accent, much like Vanille's, I didn't recognize said.

"FANG!"

A blur off pink-orange blurred by me as it tackled the brown haired woman to the ground.

"Hello to you too, Vanille,'' said the girl Vanille had called Fang.

The brown haired girl pet her head and hugged her lightly, picking her up with her as she stood.

"Who are all these people? Are they the ones Sazh invited?"

"Yea. These are the people, Fang. The blond spiky haired guy that's currently shirtless is Cloud, the other blond guy is Cid, he tried going after Lightning," Vanille let out a small giggle at this. "The black haired girl, who is currently in the shower, is Yuffie, the little girl is Marlene and. . . the guy that looks like Sazh is Barrett. They're really nice."

"They seem to be. . . But Spiky over there needs a shirt. Especially with you running around. So how's everything with Sazh?" Fang asked Vanille softly. The blush on the young girls face was kind of cute, but I wouldn't go after someone so young.

I quickly retreated from the kitchen, walking past Lightning and Hope's room to get to the guest room I was staying in. I couldn't help to overhear a little of what the two were talking about though.

"He's nice and all Hope, honey, but I don't think it would work. For one, he lives too far away. Two, he seems too distant-"

"Like you?" The young boy asked the strawberry blond. Their voices were muffled though, making it harder but not extremely hard to hear, since I was in SOLDIER.

"Shush, Hope. Three, he doesn't seem interested in the least. Sorry to disappoint."

Who were they talking about? It couldn't be any of us, since we had just gotten here yesterday and that would seem just a bit awkward and all, but the way they were talking about someone I didn't know felt like a knife had been shoved and twisted into my stomach. It just made me sick, that's all. It was a weird feeling that I didn't like and didn't want at all.

I started walking again, not wanting to attract any attention and went back into the guest room. I should get a little bit more sleep since I was most likely be going with the gang shopping. I had no clothes but the ones I was wearing yesterday and my old SOLDIER outfit. Barrett would get very upset if I didn't look formal.

I laid in the queen sized bed, why they had such a big bed in here I don't know, and closed my eyes, quite ready to fall asleep. And sleep I did.

* * *

**Lightning.**

"Light! Get up, it's time to get ready to go!" I heard Hope's voice in the distance, but ignored it. I wanted to keep sleeping. I had a long day yesterday, I damn well deserved this sleep.

"Come on Light, please get up!" I was promptly shoved off the bed.

"Hope Estheim!" I yelled and chased him around the room. "You better get back here right now, young man! You're in for a noogie!"

He ran out of our room and I kept chasing him, forgetting I was still in my pajamas.

"Oh wow. . . She's so lively at this time of the afternoon."

"Oh shush, Snow. She may hear you." Serah giggled at her fiance.

Hope circled the table and I followed, jumping over it to get to him quicker. He had already run out of the kitchen by the time I got all the way over it though. I knew I shouldn't have taken him with me through Gapra Whitewood.

The silver haired boy ran down the hallway hiding behind someone so I couldn't get him, and since I was running faster than normal I ran right smack into them. Before I could fall though, strong warm arms wrapped themselves around my waist and steadied me. This person, man I now knew, smelled really nice, too.

"S-sorry. . . I didn't mean to run into you," I said and looked up. Of course it would be Cloud. Of course it would. I will so get you for this later, Hope, I mouthed to the scared boy.

"It's fine. Accidents happen right?" The spiky blond haired man, that stood high above me might I add, smiled a dazzling, albeit small smile. It made my knees feel weak, and they never felt weak. Ever. This man sure had power over me, and I kind of liked it.

"You should probably get dressed, Light. We're gonna leave soon, and you're still in your pajamas." Hope giggled out.

W-wait. . . I'm what? I screamed in my head as I looked down.

Sure enough, I was till in the tiny tank-top and boy shorts. "Damn. . ." I could feel my face heat up in embarrassment. "That's just great, 'ya know?"

"It's fine from where I'm standing." That was not Cloud, and it sure enough wasn't Hope. His voice wasn't that scratchy and didn't have an accent.

I realized the position I was in. Cloud's arms around me, and my back slightly bent forward from being forcefully tugged back into his chest. I looked behind me, and, damn I was right. Stupid Cid. "Stop staring at my butt. Cause if you stare to long you'll find yourself blind soon."

"Whoops! Gotta go!" The short haired blond ran out of the room quickly. Nice, very nice.

"Well I should go, so thank you," I said and pushed away from 'Spiky' only to stumble back a little. He caught me again.

"Be careful. Your sister would castrate one of us if anything happened to you."

"Cloud Strife! Serah is nothing like that!"

"Actually. . . Mr. Strife is right. Serah said she would do that if anything happened to you. She said she would blame Cid or Sazh. I don't know why though. I understand Cid, just not Sazh."

"Thanks Hope. . . That makes me think wonders about my little sister."

This time when I pushed away I didn't stumble. That made it easier to walk away with some dignity, and that is surely what I did. I walked away with the dignity I still had left, and a very red face.

* * *

**Here's chapter two redone! Hope it is satisfactory. It's still short, and only a little has changed. I may start changing more and more as the chapters go along, plus I may add more. This was incredibly too short and ran too fast, so I hope you won't mind the changes.**

**I apologize for them still being out of character, though.  
**

**_Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!_**


	3. Main Attraction

**I Do Not Own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy XIII  
**

**Lightning.**

The ride to the shopping center was very, how should I put this, eventful maybe? I was put in the back, in between a certain blond and an over hyper silver haired boy. Cloud was as silent as ever, but that was just his nature. Hope on the other hand wouldn't shut up. The poor boy had my ears ringing with how loud he was at some points during his conversation with Serah. Fang had even decided to come with us, saying something about having to make sure I looked alright for my sister's wedding. She wouldn't let us go without her "expertise". What expertise?

Once we had gotten there I had been dragged into all the stores that had dresses in them. We couldn't find a single one that suited me. No store, as Serah put it, had a dress that fit me perfectly. I told the girl that it didn't matter what kind of dress it was, as long as it matched the color scheme for her wedding, and it was like the other bridesmaid's dresses. She had giggled at what I said, telling me that I was the "Maid of Honor" and how it was very much different than a bridesmaid. It didn't matter anyhow.

It was near the end of the day, the sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of different hues. Pinks swirled with oranges and yellows, the sunset captivating me almost instantly with its magnificent hues. In the background a calming song, that sounded almost like a song you would hear while maybe riding a ship or dancing during a more Renaissance time, played on what I assumed was a flute, added to the affect of the beauty of it just magnificent in a way you could never understand. Even if we moved, since every one of us had, the way the sun set would never change. It would have different colors and a difference about how the colors swirled together but it would always be there.

I finally snapped back to modern time when someone laid a calloused hand on my bared shoulder. I looked over to my right to see Cloud standing next to me, enjoying the evening as well. I smiled at him and I saw him smile a small one back. I gasped lowly, having never seen the stoic man smile. It just made him even more gorgeous. He turned his head to look at me and his smile widened just a fraction, making me blush a tomato red.

A girlish squeal in the background made both of us look back, only to see Serah -of course- pulling out a teal knee length dress. She glanced at me than handed the dress to Fang, who put it by a changing stall. Hope grabbed my arm and dragged me into the store, pushing me into the open changing room when he was close enough. Stumbling in, I caught myself on the long mirror and slid to the floor. Damn, my reflexes were better than that. Well normally anyways.

I slipped out of my clothes, leaving my undergarments on, and slipped into the teal colored dress. Right when I was about to zip the back up, Serah pushed some silver heels underneath the stall's door. Zipping the back of the dress up, I put the shoes on, being careful to buckle them right since I wasn't used to this type of footwear. Unlocking the door, I stepped out slowly, covering my face.

"Wow. . ." I heard multiple exclamations of "Wow" and "Whoa" and a few gasps, but that one breathy word made my heart stutter in a way it shouldn't. I lifted my head, but took a few steps back in surprise when I saw how close I was to the blond, and well, how Serah was trying to push him practically on me.

"Uh, thanks?" I asked sheepishly. I had no idea what to say in a situation like this. Especially when my "maybe" crush was staring at me, his mouth hanging open, and a light pink blush scattered across his cheeks. It made me wonder what I looked like, since I hadn't bothered to take a peek in the full length mirror.

"You look absolutely amazing, Light! This is the dress you're getting, and those shoes too! Fang go find her a necklace, bracelet, and anklet."

I stared in disbelief as Fang followed her instructions to a "T". She came back and quickly put silver trinkets on my body. A silver necklace with a small heart hanging from it encased my neck, the same type of jewelry was also wrapped around my ankle and wrist now, too.

"You look great, Light," Hope said as he smiled at me brightly. "What do you think Mr. Cloud?"

That conniving little boy! He could tell I thought Cloud was a decent man. He was plotting something, that boy, and I would find out.

"She looks very nice. Like I said before, you look good in a dress."

I nodded my head at him, and then sent a glare over at the silver haired boy, mouthing an, I'm gonna kill you later, at him. He shivered in response, knowing I meant it.

"Well so I guess we should pay for this, and we'll get going. I'm sure Snow is in the corner whimpering because his bride isn't there with him," I said to everyone, making them all nod, and making Serah blush a deep red.

I went back and changed, being extra careful with the jewelry as I put them back in the box. Walking back out again, I handed Serah my wallet and told her to use my money, which she denied instantly. Too bad I was her sister or she would have gotten her way. I payed for the very expensive outfit and we all left happy. Well I wasn't really happy because they forced me into a dress, which I despise. But since it was for my little sister's wedding I would just have to get over it.

* * *

**Cloud.**

I sat in the car, thinking about what had just happened in the store.

Seeing Lightning in a dress like that was like being in a dream, a fantasy you thought you would never see. She looked like a goddess in my eyes. Prettier than Tifa or Aerith could ever be. It was her sister's wedding, yet Light would be the one taking everyone's breath away. Of course Serah would look nice, but it's like she went out of her way to make her sister look even better.

What was really funny though was when the two strawberry blonds had gotten into a fight over who was paying for the ensemble. Hope had suggested Light pay for it since Serah was making her wear a dress in the first place. It seemed fair in my opinion. I laughed quietly to myself.

"What are you laughing at, Strife?" The girl I was thinking about asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just made a pun in my head."

"What kinda pun?"

I looked at her from the corner of my eye, "I was thinking about what happened back in the store, when you and Serah were fighting over who was gonna pay for the dress. I thought what Hope said was 'Fair'," I explained. She nodded her head as I continued, " My best friend's name was Zack 'Fair'. Do you get it now?"

She nodded her head, making a small 'o' with her mouth in acknowledgment. "You said was a minute ago. Is his name no longer fair?"

I looked away, saddened by the memories it brought up. "Zack. . . is dead. I let him die."

Lightning was about to say something in return when a loud cough sounded from the front and I saw Serah give her sister a stern look. I knew what that look meant. Tifa used to always look at me like that when she knew I had done something wrong. Light hadn't done anything but ask about my past, and it's not like Serah wouldn't wanna know later on anyways. Eh, sisters. Glad I didn't have one.

* * *

**Serah.**

By the time we got home it was very late. Fang had already taken a sleeping Hope inside and put him to bed. The Oerban woman had probably already left for Vanille's room too. I looked back for the third time at the two sleeping soldiers. They were curled up against each other. It was adorable really. I don't think I've ever seen Claire sleep like that before. Scratch that, I know I haven't. Her head was on Cloud's shoulder, while his head laid on top of hers. His arm was placed around Claire's waist and he had her pulled tightly to his side. Like a sleeping couple. Like Snow and me, except Cloud and Light are more hardcore than us.

I really didn't want to wake them. I nudged them anyways.

"Mmm. . .?" Claire made a noise, signaling that she was waking but she didn't want to yet. She snuggled into the blond more when I nudged her again. Cloud looked up at me, putting a finger to his lips in a command to stay quiet. Apparently he had been awake this whole time.

"Will you take her and put her to bed? You can take her jacket and skirt off since she wears a turtle neck and shorts underneath. Just don't let her sleep in that. It drives her crazy," I whispered as softly as I could to the blond man. He nodded and opened the door slowly. Cloud picked my sister up and brought her inside to put her to bed.

I grabbed the bags from the stores we had went to and took them inside with me. I sat them down in the living room and went to get ready for bed. Once I had my nightgown on and I had let my hair down I climbed into the bed with my fiance.

"Hey babe,'' Snow rolled over to greet me with a chaste, loving kiss.

"Hey. . ." I replied.

"Long day?"

"Yea. Very long day. We had to go in almost every store 'cause none of them had the right dress for Claire. We did finally find one that was perfect, plus it matches the color scheme. It's a really pretty dress, and I'm afraid it might be prettier than mine. If the way Cloud was looking at her was any indication."

"No one will be prettier than you, love. You're always gonna be the most beautiful," Snow said as he kissed me again. This time I kissed back, which started a whole other kind of kiss.

We ended up having way too much fun that night. It was amazing, even if we weren't supposed to do anything before our honeymoon.

I smiled as I curled up next to my blond lover and fell asleep.

* * *

**Lightning.**

I felt strong muscular arms wrap around my body as I was lifted into the air and taken out of the car. I had dozed off, but I hadn't been completely out. I still had no idea who was carrying me inside though. Hopefully not Cid. That would be bad, and very creepy.

The person carrying me walked into Hope's and my room and started stripping me of my outer layers of clothing. I could feel my face heat up at this, but I didn't care at the moment. I was way too tired. You can't blame me, I was up for two days straight! I had nearly gotten any rest in the past twenty-four hours.

The soft bed was under me, and I curled up the way I liked to. I felt the blankets and comforter pulled up to my shoulders and I wrapped them around myself, loving the feeling of being warm and covered.

Before I finally gave in, though, I felt warm lips on my forehead, and I sighed in contentment. I still had no idea who it was but I was happy none-the-less. Too bad sleep overtook that comforting bliss. . .

* * *

**Chapter three edited and done! Hope it's to your liking, and easier to read!**

**_Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!_**


	4. Refreshment

**I Do Not Own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy XIII  
**

**Cloud.**

The next morning I woke up light and feeling really refreshed. I stayed on the bed spread-eagle for at least an extra thirty minutes. The smell of the house was nice, the air was always fresh, and the people here were much better than the ones back in Midgar. I would have much rather grown up here with all my friends then back in Gaia.

I heard a knock on the door and I sat up, sighing sadly at the warmth I no longer had surrounding me. I leaned back on my hands, letting my legs spread out in front of me as I told the person on the door to come in.

And here came the girl that made absolutely everything on Gran Pulse better than it could ever be. I stared at her in a way she wouldn't realize I was staring. Her strawberry blond hair was framing her face in the normal way it always did, but it looked damp. Most likely having just go out of the shower. She wasn't wearing her normal uniform, but just a pair of shorts and one of those mid-riff showing turtle necks I found myself in love with, last night. Her belly button ring glinted in the small amount of light that filtered through the curtains.

I may have made it look like I wasn't staring at her, but she certainly wasn't doing the same for herself. I watched as her sky blue eyes drifted over my shirtless frame, stopping at my chest. I really wanted to pull a shirt and pair of jeans on. The way her face lit up with a red tinge made it hard for me to keep those "morning urges" down.

She coughed. "I just wanted to know. . . If you wanted to spar with me? Barrett was saying that you used to be in something called SOLDIER. Which would be the equivalent of what is our Guardian Corps. We only have a few days left till the wedding and I want to get in some training."

"Yea. That would be nice. Let me just get dressed."

Her face heated up even more when I said this. She nodded and left, closing the door behind her so I could change and get ready.

* * *

**Lightning.**

He was really bad at hiding his stares. He might have thought I hadn't noticed, but being a high ranking officer for so long can really heighten your senses. And I could tell he was staring at me. It made me feel self conscious of my looks, and I never care about how I look.

I left a note on the table as I walked outside to warm up. Push-ups, sit-ups, crunches. All of it. I stretched until I could no longer stretch. With a running start, just to help my speed get back to its fullest, I cartwheeled and moved fluidly into a backhand spring, right into more moves that would make a gymnast cry. My long lean legs were perfect for this type of exercise, which was why I so frequently did them.

Slowing myself, I did another cartwheel and let myself fall backwards so my back arched. Then I pushed my legs over my head to stand again on two feet. A light clapping could be heard at the door and I let a small smile through as I saw Cloud standing there.

He had obviously been there for awhile, which I hadn't even noticed. So much for my "high-ranking officer senses."

"That was amazing. I've only ever seen one other person do something that was good like that, though she wasn't nearly as fluid."

"Well, thanks. Shall we start then?"

He nodded.

I pushed off the ground with a burst of speed, and quickly I brought a fist to hist chest, lashing out with my leg when he blocked the first hit. My thigh hit high around his waist, though it was a bad move. Strong hands grabbed my calf and threw me. I landed a few yards away in a low stance.

Again I went to hit him, but he was gone before I could even blink. I turned before he could land the shot, grabbing his fist as he flew forward. This time I threw him, running towards where I knew he would land and kicking his chest hard.

Our fight continued like this for another hour or two. Hits were made, and we would surely have bruises everywhere. We were evenly match, and I had never found anyone besides Fang who had been able to match me in a fight.

I was thoroughly impressed.

* * *

**Cloud.**

We both fell backwards onto the grass. Sweat was running down my face and chest so bad I just couldn't help it. I pulled my shirt of and threw it someplace random. I didn't care as long as the heat went down.

My body shivered when a gust of wind went by, giving me goosebumps. Lightning was in no better position. She had since taken the turtleneck off and just gone with the sports bra she had underneath. Sweat was still running down her forehead, and dear Gods! was it a really nice picture to look at. I mean, even Cid was peeking out the window.

I looked up and growled at him, he fled.

"Damn good work out, Miss Farron."

"Didn't think anybody could keep up with me. . ."

"Well you found someone that has," I grinned at her.

"Guess I have."

Her eyes started to flutter, closing every now and then. I moved closer to her, pulling her up against my chest so she could sleep easier. It was a risky move, and I knew it. But I took it anyways. She wrapped herself neatly against my body and fell asleep soon after.

Maybe this wedding was good for something after all.

* * *

**Well this is chapter four. I wanted a filler, and I need to get it rolling and have it fit together better. A nice sparring session between these two would certainly move things along, if you ask me. Haha. Hope you like this.**

**This isn't redone or anything because it was never in the original. I hope you're okay with the added chapter!**

**_Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!_**


	5. A Wedding Worth Remembering

**I Do Not Own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy XIII  
**

**Vanille.**

_April 16th_

I stood in front of the window staring out at the darkening sky above. The wedding was in less than twenty-four hours, but we were all worried. It was supposed to rain, and the after party was supposed to be held outside! We were all hoping it wouldn't rain, especially me, because I wanted to dance and I wanted to see people dance. . . Especially Lightning and Cloud. I know it wasn't their wedding day, and I didn't think they would actually be getting married anytime soon, but I still wanted to see if they would do anything together.

Serah was especially worried though, since it was her wedding, though she didn't let it show. I guess being sisters with Light made you seem calm and collected on the outside even if you weren't on the inside. Even Snow had calmed down a bit because of the strawberry blonde girl. He didn't burst into action every time now. It kinda sucked since that was funny.

I felt almost bad for Lightning because of the wedding, though. Hope had told me all about her little crush on our stupid blonde idiot, but since he was already with Serah, she really had no chance. It probably would be kinda upsetting for her since she had to go to his wedding. Which was also her sister's. It was a good thing that new guy, Cloud, was around her. They were alike but different, and they complimented each other.

The rumbling of the sky broke my train of thought and I looked back up to the dark clouds to see a streak of bright light snake its way across the sky. It was already raining heavily and the wedding would be starting real soon. (When everyone was "awake soon".)

I trudged off to my room to get the most sleep I could, since I had to wake up in less than three hours. I hated insomnia, but I guess it helped when you had to mull over a lot of thoughts in your head.

I slipped under the blanket and wrapped my thin arms around my life long friend, and snuggled up to her front, laying my head into the indent of her lean muscular stomach. Before I even knew, her breathing had put me to sleep. . .

* * *

**Third.**

_April 17th_

The church was made to match the colors, white and teal, of Serah's white wedding gown. The pews all having been repainted to look brand new, and the flowers arranged in a most exotic fashion. Candles had been placed here and there and were already lit, the wax dripping down the sides and onto the holder. People were standing around, in their best formal clothing, talking with one another, while some had already sat down to get the best seats.

The bride and groom were in the back, getting their acquired pieces of clothing on, while helping their bridesmaids, best men, and such. They were tense but also very excited since the day had come, and it took everything in Lightning's- and Fang's- power to keep the two lovebirds off each other. They already had to pull them from the bed, since they wouldn't let go, and had to push them into their respective dressing rooms. It was insane, really.

"Claire, will you please help me zip up the back?"

"Calm down, Serah," Lightning told her sister as she zipped up the back of the intricately made white and gold wedding dress. The bridesmaids and best men may have worn teal dresses and teal ties, but that didn't mean the main attraction had to wear the same thing. Instead of the odd green blue color, Hope had suggested they wear a gold color instead. The two had been ecstatic since it looked good and didn't mess up what the others were supposed to wear. The colors had fit together quite nicely.

Vanille stood in front of the mirror, applying small amounts of make-up to Serah's already beautiful face while Fang tied her hair up. Light stood behind the bride, helping her adjust and fix her dress to perfection. It was her sister's grand day and she wasn't going to let anything ruin it, even if it was still raining. The damaging storm from the night before had calmed itself, but it was still raining heavily.

"Do I look okay? Please tell me I don't look a mess!" Serah screeched out. She really didn't want to disappoint her husband-to-be or any of her friends. She wanted to be the best looking person out there, and by Orphan she was gonna be!

"Don't worry your pretty little head off, girl. You look absolutely stunning. That boy is gonna be standin' there lookin' like a fish!"

"Thanks, Fang. . . You always know how to make a girl feel good about herself," the pink haired girl said to the Oerban villager.

"Well, honey, it's the truth, so I'm gonna say it."

"I know you are. I think I'm finished now, so you guys should get ready too!" Serah beamed at the four women in her dressing room. Yuffie had come along and gotten ready with them, though she didn't help with getting Serah ready. She had no idea how to help.

"Okay!" The hyper ninja said as she bounded off to go help the other three get ready.

"Did she take something this morning again?" Lightning asked.

"Claire, be nice!"

"Well, I was just wondering. . . I mean seriously, it's like shes on crack or something with how hyper she is."

"Just don't say that to her face, or she's gonna go berserk on you. Until you give her candy," Vanille told the older sibling.

"Candy! Where!" Yuffie asked as she walked back over to them.

"You'll get some cake later, so you don't need candy right now," Fang told her.

"Alright. . ." the young ninja sighed as she stalked off.

The girls finished getting ready just in time, as they saw Hope pop his head in and tell them the music would start in just a minute.

"You ready, Serah?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Claire. How about you?"

Lightning snorted. "It's not me you should be worried about. Snow is probably gonna piss himself from excitement, or start humping a wall from withdrawal."

"CLAIRE! I told you to be nice! He's gonna be you're brother-in-law very soon."

"That just makes it all the more fun. Sorry, but I have to make fun of him. It's my job."

"Alright. . . Well the music is starting. So let's get this started."

Vanille walked out in front, with Yuffie and Fang following right behind her. Serah then walked out with her hand on Lightning's bicep, holding her close to her. She smiled up at her sister, but quickly looked back down the aisle to where her fiance was standing, waiting for her.

Snow watched his bride walk towards him with her hand on her sister's arm, smiling beautifully. He didn't think he could have found anyone better than the girl he was looking at right now. He smiled back at her and laid his hand out in front of his frame for her to take as she finally made it to him.

Lightning to her place beside her sister respectively, but not before she got a smirk from both blondes on the other side of Snow. She smiled back at them tentatively, before going back to watching the wedding, although her eyes always flickered back to one of the blondes.

Before anyone realized it, the wedding was coming to a close. The bride and groom were sharing their vows, each being just as mushy as the other as they said them, though Serah started to tear up during Snow's. The rings were exchanged and the now happily married couple kissed each other deeply, neither wanting their special moment to end.

The audience clapped, whistled, and wiped their faces from the happy tears they didn't know they had been shedding. Serah blushed when Snow picked her up bridal style and started walking to the doors, getting ready to go their small aircraft.

"The after party has been moved to that new building down the road from here, since it is still raining. Everything has already been set up, so just go on over there!" Snow yelled at everyone as they stood under the balcony over the stairs.

Everyone swarmed around them, Lightning walking over slowly while watching her young sister give off a laugh of excitement at the enthusiastic crowd.

'Throw it,' Light mouthed to Serah, and the young bride did just that, turning around and flinging it backwards to the mass of people behind her. Surprising enough, and upsetting to some, the new Villiers member's sister had caught the bouquet. Lightning looked at the flowers in surprise, before feeling warm arms encircle her thin waist. She gasped from the sudden touch and looked behind her, only to see blue eyes.

All of Light's friends that stood around her smiled, as they watched the small display of affection. Everyone else clapped solemnly, since they hadn't gotten it, because she had caught the bouquet.

Cloud, not being one for large public displays of affection, kept it at a minimum as he placed a light kiss to the back of the girl's head, smiling into her hair.

"I knew you would get it, Light! You always seem to get something!" Hope shouted to her.

"Don't make me come over there, boy," she retorted back.

"Calm. Don't get over excited," the blonde behind her whispered into Lightning's ear, causing her face to heat up just slightly.

All eyes turned back to the married couple as they climbed into the aircraft that would take them to the after party, and then to the train station for their honeymoon. Seeing them getting ready to leave, every other person started to climb into their vehicles as well.

Light looked up at Cloud as they stood under the balcony, one holding the flowers while the other held the one holding the flowers.

"I guess we should go. Everyone is already gone," Lightning spoke softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I guess we should. . . Though I'll talk to you later tonight. I will get you to dance with me just once, too," the lean blonde said as he walked off towards the vehicle Cid had waiting for them.

"I'm looking forward to it. . ." Light said as she followed his lead to her own vehicle, still clutching onto the flowers she had miraculously caught, thinking of what would happen later on.

* * *

**Again it's just a few things I edited and redid. Sorry if you guys don't really notice the changes. I do add and change things, but I'm sorry that I can't seem to find a lot of problems with this. If you guys see any, please feel free to tell me.**

**I'll point something out so it doesn't feel so fast. Because of the last chapter and the sparring session, a few more have taken place and the two have gotten to know each other a lot better over the course of the few weeks before the wedding. That's why it didn't seem fast to me. Because I had this whole story going around in my head and I can only ever get so much out. So, that would be the reason the two are closer now. Sorry if it still seems speedy.  
**

**_Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!_**


	6. Just Stay!

**I Do Not Own Final Fantasy VII or Final Fantasy XIII  
**

**Third.**

Cloud stood in front of a seated Lightning, his hand held out in offering. His eyes seemed to ask her to dance, but with more emotion than his words would normally have. The young girl took his hand and walked with him towards the middle of the dance floor. The blonde placed his hand on Light's hip and suddenly pulled her closer, grabbing her other hand in his empty one and slowly starting to waltz around the room.

Lightning followed perfectly in step, her dress flowing around her knees, her body moving in time with the light music the small orchestra was playing. They danced and fit together so well they had other dancing couples stopping and staring at their gorgeous performance. Many of the people eating also stood up to watch.

Soon enough, though, many of the two's friends started to join them in their waltz. Sazh took Vanille out to dance, Hope somehow encouraged Yuffie to join him, and Fang dragged Cid out to the dance floor. They all moved together until Serah and Snow came out. When the newlyweds joined in their dance, the other couples moved around them in a circle.

Their feet moved swiftly and gracefully, encouraging the other wedding comers to dance along. And dance they did. They all did. And they all enjoyed it.

The mass of dancers soon cleared the floor, moving over to watch the couple smash cake in their respective others faces, though a few couples remained dancing. Cloud and Lightning being one of the couples remaining.

They talked while they danced, laughing quietly, their movements never straying from the beat of the music in the background. Light laid her head on the blonde's shoulder, breathing in the intoxicating smell of Cloud. She moved her face closer, leaving a small kiss at the base of his neck. The mercenary sucked in a small breathe of air, letting it out slowly as he rubbed her back.

Serah watched in amusement at the two dancing figures. She giggled when she saw Cloud stiffen for a fraction of a second, and smiled just a little more when she saw his hand move from Claire's hip to her back.

"Snow. Don't you think those two are really cute together?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"They would be, if that wasn't Lightning," Snow gave a little chuckle at his answer, soon regretting it at the small smack he got to the back of his head.

"Be nice, ya little shit," Fang growled at him. "I don't care if this is your wedding, I still expect you to be nice. Light has been all night, so you need to be as well. Anymore outbursts and I'll do more than smack."

Snow whimpered and rubbed the back of his aching head. Serah just looked on and giggled.

"I wished they could stay longer. I mean, I hate for Cloud to leave right after my sister found someone she can be close to. He was once in the program SOLDIER, which is like our Guardian Corps. He's had people ripped away from him, but he can still be kind hearted. I say he's perfect for Light," Vanille grabbed onto Sazh's arm as she spoke.

Many of the group member's heads nodded in agreement.

"You know, you're right. We should do something about it, too," Cid spoke up, making everyone jump since they hadn't realized he was there.

"But how is the question. And why will be the way," Yuffie shouted.

"Yuffie, you're not making any sense. . ." Cid said.

"So?"

"You have to make sense if you want people to understand you."

"Fine. . ."

Serah looked back over at the dancing couple, only to find the two missing. "Guys, they're gone."

"Yes, it looks like they are. Maybe they're going to go resolve things before Cloud has to go back home," Fang said.

"Maybe you're right. . ."

* * *

Cloud stood with Light looking at the sky as all the colors deepened and swirled together. The strawberry blonde leaned her head back onto the blonde's shoulder as he wrapped her in his tux jacket. His arms moved to encircle her waist when she was snuggled and comfortable in the warm overcoat.

"I really like it here," Cloud stated. " A lot cleaner and nicer than where I'm from."

Lightning nodded in agreement. "Stay."

Cloud looked down at the girl, rubbing his hand along her side. "I want to. I'm just not sure about sending Barrett and them back alone."

"Ya don't gotta worry about us, Spiky," Barrett said as the group walked out. "Stay with her, because we know you won't be happy if you go home."

Cloud and Lightning stared at the group, a light blush spreading across both their faces as they quickly moved away from each other.

Cid laughed at them. Yuffie giggled.

"You don't gotta hide it, man. We knew before you did."

"Shut up," Cloud grumbled and moved back towards Lightning, placing his arms back into their previous position. She moved her head to lean back against his well formed chest, but also in a way to be able to watch the others.

"Just stay, Spiky. You have no reason to go back there. We just have to finish somethings up and we'll most likely come back here. You haven't seen the last of us," Barrett explained.

Lightning smiled at Cloud's friends, mouthing a thank you to them as they waved and walked off.

"Well, I guess this makes a pretty good ending to a happy day. Whattya say, Cloud?" Light let a small smile grace her face.

"I guess your right," Cloud replied as he placed a chaste kiss on the strawberry blonde's lips.

Lightning smiled as she returned it. Cloud pulled back, leaving their foreheads touching.

"You're stuck with me now, Claire."

"Eh, I'll live. I guess," Lightning leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

**Well there is the last redone chapter of Wedding Crushers. Sorry if it's not as redone as you guys wanted, but this time there is a sequel. And I apologize for not making this chapter any longer, but after I reread it I realized it did flow with the other chapters. It's short, and it fits with the plot. Though I do apologize.**

**If you have any questions about anything, ask. I promise that I will answer you.**

**Thank you guys for reading the original and coming back to read this crappy redone version. It means alot that you actually read this. Thank you sooo much!**

**_Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!_**


	7. Look Out Gran Pulse

**I Do Not Own Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy XIII**

**Cloud.**

It's a year and four months after Serah and Snow's wedding. The two have had a baby boy and are expecting another one, I am now officially and happily married to the most wonderful person in the world, and we're expecting one of our own. I never though I could ever be this happy in my life.

I curled up against Lightning's back, letting my hands move down to lay on her small curved stomach. She was eight, almost nine, months along now and she shows, but not as much as I would like. The doctors all said it was fine, Lightning was a thin woman to begin with, the baby would probably be a tiny one as well.

She squirmed in my arms, moving her small feminine hands to cover mine, moving my hands over the bulge of her stomach. The little movement caused a flutter against my hand and I kissed the back of her neck as she gasped quietly. Our child had been moving a lot more lately, seeing as she was getting closer and closer to the due date.

"Morning," I said close to her ear, letting my words ghost over her ear.

"Mmm. . . Morning. She's really jumpy this morning. I've been awake for almost an hour and she still hasn't stopped squirming."

I laughed at her, "It's normal, love. She's going to do that."

"I know, and I love the feeling, but it does keep me up sometimes."

I kissed the back of her neck softly a few more times. "Just wait till she's born."

"I can't wait. I look like a manatee, and I want to see my baby girl."

"You do not look like a fat cow sea animal. They're cute, but I rather like my pregnant wife. And I know you do, so do I."

Lightning turned around, my hands moving to encircle her waist and lay on her back, as she cuddled into my chest. She moved up to give me a chaste kiss, which I returned.

"Ready to get up?" I asked.

It was still fairly early in the morning and ever since she got pregnant she hasn't wanted to get up early anymore. She shook her head no and moved to curl up under the blankets. I moved down under them with her, going down farther to rest my head against her bloated stomach. I placed a light kiss to the curve, petting her sides lovingly.

"Cloud! That tickles. . ."

"Well, Mrs. Strife, you'll just have to learn to deal," I smiled up at her gorgeous face. I loved her so much.

"Love you, too. . ." she said back. Apparently I had said that out loud. I laughed a little.

"How 'bout I go make you breakfast and bring it to you in bed? You can sit here and watch T.V."

She nodded in confirmation and I moved out from under the covers and out of bed. Quickly a pair of sweatpants was pulled up to keep the cold air out. Winters in Gran Pulse were always hell. As were summers.

I moved through our house easily, Hope was already up and playing video games, and into the kitchen. I got out all of the supplies and started cooking.

"I guess some good came out of that wedding. . ." I whispered to myself as I cracked a few eggs. "Something good indeed."

* * *

**Short sequel is short. I promised you guys one, so that's what you get. There wasn't much more I could add to this story except something cute, fluffy, and all family like. So I do apologize for it being so short.**

******It's called "Look Out Gran Pulse" because it'll be Cloud and Lightning's child. . . Scary child.**

**I'd make it longer but I don't wanna ruin the feeling I have. So I hoped you enjoyed reading this? Yea, I really hope.**

**_Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!_**


End file.
